


【DMC/VD】恶魔与换沙发的契机

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 总而言之，Vergil的魔人化没办法变回去了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	【DMC/VD】恶魔与换沙发的契机

**Author's Note:**

> 雷东西  
> 真魔人哥×人形但/魔人但/真魔人但

天花板上新换的吊扇安安静静地高速旋转，清凉的人造微风让事务所内的炎炎夏日也有所缓解——  
本该是如此的，然而沙发上隐隐浮动的深蓝冷焰却把这难得的清凉破坏殆尽。银发的恶魔猎人被蓝色的恶魔压在沙发扶手上，布满鳞片的尖利尾巴将他的手腕束过头顶。Dante为数不多的上衣被覆盖在恶魔全身的鳞片棱角划拉出细小的裂口与毛边，但他没有闲暇为自己的衣服默哀，恶魔——他的兄长挺起下半身，胯下那块凸起的胫骨处探出了布满倒刺与棱角的恶魔阴茎，看样子恶魔猎人的裤子也即将寿终正寝。  
“呃——嘿Vergil，冷静一点？你这玩意儿会把你亲爱的弟弟撕成两半的。”  
Dante艰难地咽了口唾沫，努力尝试与他的兄长沟通。不过说实话吧，对于这样的情形他其实并没有太多的意外。

事情的开端要从两天前说起。  
这对兄弟接了一个很平常的委托，过程也毫无波澜地顺利，直到对面恶魔不知搞了什么手脚，居然弄出点魔界的空间裂缝。说是空间裂缝其实也只能算是个小漏洞一样的东西，或许因为是恶魔的本体在魔界，所以一旦打不过就准备跑路。  
然而这对兄弟可不是什么普通的恶魔猎人。魔界的缝隙？Vergil就用鼻子哼了那么一声，在他弟弟愉快地殴打恶魔时顺便用这个小裂口链击了恶魔的本体。Dante一边嘻嘻哈哈抱怨一边躲过恶魔炸开时喷出来的汤汤水水，谁知道恶魔拼着最后一口气喷出不知道会不会带着莫名其妙病毒的浓烈雾气。  
Dante手里的King Cerberus刚要举起来，他的兄长把他往后一带，未出鞘的Yamato随便一挥就把那团雾气驱散得影子都见不着了。  
“哼，雕虫小技。”  
然后Dante后知后觉地发现他的兄长时讲话句尾听起来怎么带着点电流的失真味道，一条布满鳞片的尾巴唰地飞过来卷住了他的腰。  
好得很，看起来前任魔王似乎被迫魔人化还变不回去了。

最开始那天似乎一切都相安无事。Vergil甚至听从了Dante的建议（威胁）尽量减少魔人化对事务所的影响，毕竟有不少家具是他挑的，钱也是他出的。不得不说某些生活习性还是对前任魔王起到了一定的影响作用。  
Nero过来观察了一圈确认他的父亲足够无害以及他的叔叔能够解决后续可能会有的突发状况后就飞速地逃离了现场，于是才有了第二天一早，也就是我们一开始看到的那一幕。

当然，我当然能够解决这个。  
Dante不合时宜地腹诽了一句，他的兄长已经废了他的裤子，那根嶙峋的恶魔阴茎毫不留情地贯穿了他的下身。他觉得自己或许会被撕成两半，直肠壁被撕裂的触感十分清晰地传导至他的大脑中枢，黏滑的血液开始充当微不足道的润滑。剧烈的疼痛只有最开始的刹那，然后是某种异样的麻痹，他开始逐渐感知不到自己的四肢，就好像它们不再属于他。他理所当然地认为会连意识一起丢到不知哪儿的角落里去，毕竟他操不坏——这可不是他自己说的，他的兄长每次都理所当然地如此宣称。然而恶魔嗤笑了一声，他布满倒刺的蓝色舌头滚过Dante凸起的乳尖，于是整块乳肉都被夸张地拉扯了起来，电流一般的触感沿着脊柱神经窜向四肢，Dante被迫在新一轮的疼痛中找到他的感观。  
“……唔！哈、我说你——呃啊！”  
巨大的魔人阴茎顶得实在太过深入，Dante的胃里像是被强酸腐蚀般烧灼起来，浓烈的呕吐感冲上他的咽喉，然后又被满是倒刺的舌头亚了回去。  
“唔、嗯……你别、太过分了。哥哥！”  
猩红的丝线混在唾液里从他的嘴角溢出来，然而恶魔猎人原本湛蓝的瞳仁中央却变幻出带着危险气息的竖瞳，像是爬虫类锁定猎物的瞬间，绯红的魔纹沿着他的脊柱蔓延，在他的皮肤表层形成带着龟裂的硬甲。  
“不错，Dante。聪明的做法。”  
蓝色恶魔的笑声在胸腔里打颤，他用爪子剥开贴在红色恶魔腰侧的翅膀，用掌心抵住他膝盖的尖刺。魔人化之后的后穴内不再是柔软的肠壁，而是变成甲壳包覆的狭窄甬道，它容纳下那根恶魔阴茎的吞吐不再被撕裂。Vergil不再克制魔力的涌动，他后腰的翅膀完全张开，腿上的尖刺刺进沙发坐垫里，把红色恶魔包裹得严严实实。然后他用爪子的尖刺探进Dante流淌着红光的胸口，沿着最中央的沟壑往下，一直抵达耻骨之上那条隐藏起来的，极不显眼的细缝。  
“——！？”  
红色恶魔猛地弓起身子，企图用肩上的硬甲冲开蓝色恶魔的拘束。那实在是太过私密，又太过脆弱的器官，陌生的触感让Dante不由自主地感到恐惧。  
“等、等……这里、什么……”  
“看来你对自己还不够了解，我的弟弟。”  
那条尾巴再次飞来卷住Dante的胸口，Vergil一边继续操弄弟弟的后穴，一边把爪子探进那道裂口，被分化而出的，并没有非常成熟的恶魔的生殖腔。  
他以前有进入过这个部位吗。他记不太清了，他们很少会用这样的形态交合。在人类世界他的弟弟总是过分严苛地遵守着毫无意义的“常识”，他把自己伪装得太贴近人类了，以至于连他们的习性都脱离恶魔太远。而在魔界的时候则不该浪费一丝一毫的魔力，或许在他们屠杀恶魔被血冲上头时也有过本能的交合，但他实在不记得捅进的是哪一个洞。  
不过这不太重要。  
Vergil只稍微开拓了一小会儿Dante的生殖腔，对于恶魔而言这里一旦被打开，只是爪子根本不可能满足它。他抽出自己的阴茎，抵在Dante的生殖腔口，然后一口气贯穿进去。  
红色恶魔咆哮起来，他胸口的魔纹燃烧得如此剧烈，用利爪毫无章法地抓着蓝色恶魔的后背。它们当然不发穿刺恶魔的鳞甲，但它最终在那些沟壑里找到了着力点。同源的魔力逐渐流通汇聚，于是某种异变悄然降临在Dante体内，他和他的兄长互相撕咬着，深入体内的恶魔阴茎抵在某个隐秘的穴口喷出灼热而浓烈的魔力原液。  
“……啊…啊啊…”  
红色的魔力凝出肉眼可见的光粒，它们在红色恶魔的躯体上描摹出新的轮廓。高耸的尖角，更加嶙峋的甲壳，以及与他兄长类似的，布满尖刺的宽阔口器。他的生殖腔也变得更加突出，两块外骨骼保护着这条私密的甬道，烈焰的光芒在那缝隙间流转。  
Vergil此刻只觉得像是捅在灌满岩浆的火山里，属于他孪生弟弟的魔力紧密地包裹住他的阴茎。这是独属于恶魔交合时的快感，他在喷薄的岩浆中逆流而上，利爪撕扯着Dante的翅膀。那些仿佛出生就被刻在这对兄弟本能里的东西被再次激发了，他们在已经半毁的沙发里滚做一团，Dante小腿上的鳞片像伞一样大张开，魔力的焰光星火般绚烂。他屈起膝盖用力圈住兄长的腰，把凸起的胯骨整个扼进自己的生殖腔内，无法合拢的口器中喷出浓烈的热焰。  
恶魔连高潮都像这般狂野热烈，这高潮比起人类形态时来得更加猛烈，并且持久。然而Dante这个形态却已经到了极限。无法维持的魔化开始褪却，他的脚趾与手指在光粒中显现出人类的形态。突如其来的变化让他不安起来，因为Vergil发的恶魔阴茎还在他的生殖腔内翻江倒海。人类可没有这一器官，他无法想象当魔人完全解除时会变成怎样。但或许也真是因为还在交合之中，他的魔人并未完全解除，只有手臂，小腿和头部褪掉了一半。他的脸像是镶在类龙生物的鳞甲中，双瞳依然是倒竖的模样，赤红的魔纹沿着下颌的甲壳爬满他的脸孔，然后他的兄长低笑着用尖利的牙齿啃起他的下唇。  
“……哈、哈——混、你怎么，还没……啊～”  
他剧烈地痉挛起来，后背的翅膀无力地耷拉着，被他的兄长摁在爪下。  
“…你太急性了，弟弟。”  
“哈、你再……嗯啊、不射出来，我一定会被你给、操到死。”  
蓝色恶魔似乎被取悦了些，他把魔化不完全的Dante用翅膀包裹起来，尾巴的尖刺探进他胸口的火焰中，然后阴茎抵在岩浆的最深处与它一同喷发。  
Vergil从Dante的体内退了出来，于是蓝色与红色的光粒开始从他们身上褪去，前任魔王终于再次变回了人形。他们身下的沙发已经寿终正寝，Dante的衣服也差不多的下场——只有上衣的上半部分还算是比较完整。他们裸露的肌肤上排布着一些乱七八糟的划痕，然后很快又被修复如初。  
“啊……哈、哈——”  
Dante一边喘着粗气一边去摸他的小腹，某种不太一样的魔力似乎在那里诞生，散发出微弱的热量。  
“…混账老哥，要是真弄出人命来，小孩你带。”  
“什么？”Vergil似乎有些疑惑地打量了一下孪生弟弟的小腹，那里微微鼓起，似乎有微蓝的魔力一闪而过。“噢。没事，我们还有更好的人选。”  
Dante没好气地白了他一眼，继续抱怨道：  
“沙发也被你弄坏了。”  
“正好可以换个新的，旧的这个也满是你的精液了。”  
“啊？！为什么只有我——”Dante吼到一半似乎突然想清楚了缘由，无力地摆了摆手。“算了，随便吧。虽然还没到中午，但是我困死了，哥哥。”  
Dante撒娇似的勾起他的猫儿唇，双手伸向他的兄长。Vergil撩了一把垂落的额发，故意装出鄙夷的模样哼了一声，把他的孪生弟弟从一片狼藉的沙发中抱了起来。  
“你最好给Nero打个电话，让他今天别来了。”  
Dante在兄长怀里蜷缩着找了个十分舒适的位置，闭着眼睛还不忘发号施令。  
“睡你的觉吧，弟弟。”  
Vergil把Dante丢进被褥里，思考了几秒，自己也爬了上去。  
于是Nero下午推开事务所大门的时候，迎接他的是依然在运转的吊扇和碎了一地的或许曾经是沙发的焦黑物体。  
“oh shit！”小伙子捂着额头骂了一句，聪明如他立刻就猜到这里曾经发生了怎样的惨案，但是他唯一能做的报复就只有把事务所的大门砸得震耳欲聋。  
门：那么我又做错了什么呢。

END


End file.
